Compounds capable of absorbing and/or emitting light can be ideally suited for use in a wide variety of optical and electroluminescent devices, including, for example, photo-absorbing devices such as solar- and photo-sensitive devices, organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), photo-emitting devices, or devices capable of both photo-absorption and emission and as markers for bio-applications. Much research has been devoted to the discovery and optimization of organic and organometallic materials for using in optical and electroluminescent devices. Generally, research in this area aims to accomplish a number of goals, including improvements in absorption and emission efficiency, as well as improvements in processing ability.
Despite significant advances in research devoted to optical and electro-optical materials, many currently available materials exhibit a number of disadvantages, including poor processing ability, inefficient emission or absorption, and less than ideal stability, among others.
Thus, a need exists for new materials which exhibit improved performance in optical emitting and absorbing applications. Accordingly, such compounds, compositions, and devices comprising the same are disclosed herein